


Keep The Door Open For Me

by auber_jean



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auber_jean/pseuds/auber_jean
Summary: "Hyungwon knows it’s a bad habit. But Minhyuk has never told him to stop, nor has he ever told him to leave."





	Keep The Door Open For Me

It’s almost 1:00 a.m. by the time Hyungwon manages to get away from the post filming celebratory dinner. He dodges his manager’s call and fires off a text saying that he’ll make his own way home, preferring to walk. He makes it back to the apartment complex half an hour later, shaking off the cold as he makes his way inside, heading up the elevator and managing to type in the passcode to the front door. 

The dorm is almost pitch black, lights switched off and empty. From what Hyungwon remembers, the rest of the members are at the company office or out on their own time, spending it where they please while they have the chance. 

He can feel the heater waft against his skin as he shrugs off his jacket, switched on despite the badgering from the mangers to keep it off until the full intensity of winter strikes. There’s only one person in the dorm who insists on doing the opposite. 

Ambling aimlessly for a moment, Hyungwon considers turning on the television, but immediately dismisses the idea knowing that he’s too tired to focus on whatever’s airing. He knows he should head back to his own room. He’s tired enough from all the conversations and endless bantering with his seniors; but through his exhaustion, he feels a tug to do otherwise.

He isn’t completely sure why he does it, but he finds himself walking towards the other bedroom. He momentarily stares down at the bottom of the door, blinking at the stream of light spilling below indicating that someone is still awake.

Hyungwon knows who it is, and despite the part of him that thinks that it would be better to just go to sleep; he can’t. Because in some crooked way, it’s almost as if he’s caught up in a lighthouse’s signal that he can’t seem to pull himself away from.

Not bothering to knock, he pushes the door open, letting his socked feet move along the floor between the cramped bunks to stop in front of the bed he’s been disturbing for weeks on end now.

Minhyuk is exactly how Hyungwon expects him to be; dressed in his sweats, his hood rucked up against his neck to keep out the cold while he lies half-wrapped in his blankets, eyes glued to his phone with utmost attention. Despite Minhyuk’s usual sunny disposition, he’s generally a homebody. Quiet on his off days, and contrastingly loud when he’s on duty. It’s nothing different, but somehow Hyungwon feels off-balanced anyway.

Hyungwon says nothing at first. He simply stands there, as if he’s forgotten the rules to a game he’s only ever played under the influence.

Minhyuk blinks up at him then, eyes adjusting from the screen of his phone. He doesn’t look that surprised, and Hyungwon figures that after the countless times that he’s come to intrude on Minhyuk that it’s really not.

“Back already?” Minhyuk asks, voice slightly offbeat as he turns back to his phone. 

“We finished up early,” Hyungwon says by way of explanation. It’s vague, but it must be sufficient because Minhyuk doesn’t ask for anything more. 

Instead, Hyungwon stands idly next to Minhyuk’s bunk, almost as if he’s asking for permission to come in. 

He’s done it before. 

Simply waltzed in half-drunk and let himself fall onto Minhyuk’s bed without shame or explanation. Spending hours there, muttering random thoughts and words that he can’t remember with Minhyuk humouring him until the rest of the members come in to sleep, and only then does Hyungwon skulk off to his own bedroom alone. 

It’s even worse when he comes back to the dorms well and truly drunk after meeting friends in those minuscule moments where he feels human again and not the idol he’s made himself up to be. On those nights, he stumbles through the dark to find Minhyuk’s bunk, barely keeping quiet enough to slip in next to him, arms winding around the other man’s body, chasing warmth and the depths of sleep. 

It’s been weeks of this routine, at least for as much as Hyungwon knows. It could be months, but Minhyuk hasn’t called him out on it. Hyungwon isn’t a drunk, and these instances are barely back to back, but it’s enough to make a pattern. Enough that it should have occurred as an issue to their managers, but it hasn’t. It hasn’t come up at all. And Hyungwon is smart enough to know that Minhyuk is decidedly covering for him.

He knows it’s a bad habit. But Minhyuk has never told him to stop, nor has he ever told him to leave.

Despite how many times this has happened before, tonight is different. Different in the sense that Hyungwon has only let himself have one drink tonight. Just enough to be polite in front of his seniors —citing idol duties and propriety— before he followed it with a number of cans of coke to keep up with the mood. But even still, that was hours ago. 

This time, he’s sober. And liquid courage is a myth that doesn’t apply to him anymore.

Minhyuk must notice his reluctance because he flickers his eyes to him, head tilted in curiosity. “Do you need something?”

Hyungwon opens his mouth, but the words don’t come.

He wants to leave. He wants to rush back to his room, bury himself in his own bed and forget that he ever contemplated doing this. Part of him thinks that his body would walk away on its own if he let it. But he’s always been stubborn, and as much as this scares him; he _wants_ to do this. 

So, he stands firm in front of Minhyuk’s bunk. Making no move to enter it, and neither making any move to walk away.

“You said that if I told you sober, you’d think about it,” he starts, letting the words roll of his tongue so fast that it almost feels like a jumble as he recalls the words that he spoke just last week. 

Truth be told, Hyungwon barely remembers that night. But what he does remember is Minhyuk’s expression that time, almost grim and doubtful as he relayed the words. That moment struck Hyungwon for days, marked in his mind as the long misplaced answer for what all these weeks of waking up in Minhyuk’s bed is supposed to mean. 

It wasn’t a promise. If anything, it’s only a sliver of a chance. And Hyungwon would give anything to make sure that he could fulfil this one thing that Minhyuk has asked of him.

In front on him, Minhyuk stills, carefully sitting up and turning his phone off before laying it beside him. When he meets Hyungwon’s face, his expression is blank.

Hyungwon has never had this problem looking at Minhyuk before. They spend majority of their careers staring at each other’s faces, keeping their smiles for the cameras as they read each other’s expressions like cue tapes in the show of their lives. It’s a custom, and a well-practiced routine.

But this moment is nothing like that at all. This time, Minhyuk’s face is unreadable to Hyungwon in a way that it’s never been. Hyungwon feels infinitely small, and it unnerves him that he can’t seem to manage to convince himself otherwise, because at the end of the day, back in these dorms with the lights off, part of them are still the same boys who met five years ago with their bags packed and dreams on their shoulders.

Hyungwon exhales, wringing his hands together before pulling them apart to hang by his sides, firm and formed into fists. The ball is in his court, and he has nothing to lose. 

“I like you,” he says.

It’s so frank that Hyungwon feels a sliver embarrassment flood over him. But he’s already come this far, and admitted the worst of it. So, he decides that if he’s going down, he might as well go down swinging. 

“—and not in that ‘you’re a good person’ kind of way, even though you are. You really are— but that’s not just it,” he continues, “You’re kind of perfect, in the same way that you’re not. You’re loud and annoying, and I probably like that more than I should. And I’m sorry— that I’ve been barging in here telling you things that I should tell you sober. So, that’s why I’m here. _I like you_. A lot.” 

It feels like forever, when he’s done. But he is, and his words are out there; so painstakingly honest that he barely has the courage to look up in fear of what could be written on Minhyuk’s face. 

There’s a beat, and then he hears Minhyuk let out an amused breath. A part of Hyungwon shatters a little at the sound.

“You’re a lot more eloquent when you’re drunk, you know.”

It doesn’t sound entirely negative, and Hyungwon is just dumb enough to let himself be hopeful. He looks up at Minhyuk’s face, and sure enough he’s smiling wide, eyes tweaked in amusement. Hyungwon feels the tension in his shoulders dissipate a bit more.

“I figured you might appreciate the realism,” he mutters nimbly.

Minhyuk laughs. 

“Come here,” he says, moving over in his bunk. Hyungwon lets his body move, taking a seat next to Minhyuk, mentally keeping a distance because he still doesn’t quite know where they stand at this point.

Minhyuk just scoffs, shuffling up until their sides are touching, so close and impossibly warm. Minhyuk reaches out his hand for Hyungwon’s, intertwining them slowly, fingers looping together all too naturally. 

For all the times that Hyungwon has sneaked into Minhyuk’s bed and spent nights in each other’s space, they’ve never held hands. It feels startlingly new and Hyungwon is a little giddy at the sensation.

“For the record, I like you too,” Minhyuk says in way of clarification when Hyungwon is caught up staring at their joined hands. His voice is all too nonchalant but bleedingly honest at the same time. It’s so incredibly Minhyuk that Hyungwon can’t find it in himself to be surprised.

“And after all the drunken confessions, I gotta say that I like this one best.” 

Minhyuk turns to face Hyungwon then, his free hand coming up to cup Hyungwon’s cheek and presses a kiss to his lips.

“But this,” he says, eyes still trained on Hyungwon’s lips, before smiling wide and meeting his eyes. 

“This is the best part,” he finishes, before leaning in to kiss Hyungwon once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a ridiculous amount of wips and wanting to contribute to the hyunghyuk tag for ages, I have finally finished a fic to share!! I initially conceptualised this fic to have two parts, with one being Minhyuk's perspective, but we'll see how I go with actually writing it orz -_-
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated (pls feel free to cry about hyunghyuk with me ;_;)


End file.
